SCH 39304 is a triazole antifungal agent with significant activity against many common systemic mycoses, including Cryptococcal neoformans. Cryptococcosis is the leading fungal pathogen in patients infected with HIV. This is a phase II pilot study sponsored by the NIAID MSG and AIDS Cooperative Treatment Groups as well as Schering-Plough Research.